Bloody Joker
by Ambersparkles22
Summary: Allen Walker a college professor had die but he didn't stay dead for long. Now he's been thrust into a world that he never knew exist. But in this knew world he discover a war going on, and the people on both sides want him.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first story so I hope you in joy it and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray man

* * *

Chapter 1: Death

"Death is known as a blessing to some. Why is that?" I said looking around the class room. I chose the first student to raise there hand.

"Well life is pain and hardship so some people wouldn't want to live like such."

"Correct. You see life make itself seem appealing, but in truth that a lie, but it also the truth, but not the whole truth. Because even in your hard day's they'll be some good." I said looking at the clock in front of me, I notice we only had a few minutes left. "Now here's a trick question for you, before you leave. If a person who doesn't exist can not be touch by death, but can touch the living what is it." I said. "Think about, I will be expecting an answer next class, write on piece of paper . You are dismissed."

As my student left the class I notice one lingering behind. She was a Chinese girl who wore pinktail. "Professor isn't the answer to the question, the person who doesn't exist is death himself."

Remembering her name, I also remember she was the top student in my class. "Correct Miss Lee, but I must ask you not to tell the other students." I said putting a finger to my lips. Walking from behind my desk; I walk toward the second exit in my classroom.

"Well Professor may you come and have some coffee with me, so we could talk." Chill ran down my back. If I remember correctly Miss Lee was Komui Lee little sister. Mr. Lee was the crazy chairman of our little college here.

A force tight smile spread across my face. "No thank you Miss Lee, I said picking up my pace."

"Maybe another time then." Miss Lee called catching up to me. I felt annoyed.

Oooooooo

I pop a cigarette into my mouth quickly. After escaping Miss Lee I only have an half hour break now.

"So Komui sister was trying to get you killed." Lavi said laughing. He was my best friend as well as my co-worker. We were both geniuses who graduated early and both got a job at Black Order College. Our students were either the same age as us or older.

"Well dying in the arms of Komui beloved sister doesn't sound to bad. She hot enough to float my boat." Lavi said laughing.

"Well you can die all by yourself." I said blowing out smoke.

"Haha, Allen your so mean." Lavi said hitting my back hard, and missing up my reddish brown hair.

"Shut up." I growled.

"What is your class even about?" Lavi asked, his class was on world history, because no matter how dumb this fool looked he could tell you everything he ever learn, thank to his photographic memory.

"My class is about questions and theory. Right now we're talking about death." I said. Most of the other teachers on campus think my class is just a joke. I think there just jealous that more students sign up for my class instead of there.

Checking my watch, I crush my cigarette, and began to head back towards my offices. "See you later Lavi."

Arriving at my office I felt like I need another cigarette. I didn't feel like grading 679 students papers. I had about a hundred or more students for each of my classes I taught. Falling into my comfortable rolling chair I began to work.

10 minutes later someone knocked on my door, I was so relieved for distraction; until one of my slutty students who thinks that I will sleep with them to bring up there grades walk in. I didn't hide my sour face.

She wore a fitting short skirt, and a tight shirt to make her breast seem bigger then they really wore. "Yes?" I said with an annoyed tone.

"Hi Professor Walker, I'm not in your class yet, but I sat in with your students today and found you very interesting." The girl said. I wasn't shock to find out that she wasn't in my class; I wouldn't recognize any of my students if I walk pass them anyway.

"Well I hope you like the lesson." I said kindly.

"Well at first I thought you were a little strange, you know talking about death so easily." She said coming closer to me. Walking behind my desk, she put a hand on my knee and lean her breast on my chest. "I think I was more into you, then your lesson." She said seductively. Leaning more on me, my sour face held.

"Please leave I'm pretty busy at the moment." I said with no emotion. She look at in shock, and then face became completely red.

She then got off me and walk out of my room with out another word. I soon went back to work.

Oooooooo

I scratched my head as I try to find the right key to lock my office door. Finding the key with the blue head; I put it into the lock and lock it.

It was around 4 o'clock in the morning when I finally finish grading, thank god it was a Friday; even though I still had to work on Saturday at least I didn't have to come in so freaking early.

Walking outside the building I lit a cigarette. I stood there for a minute before heading to my car.

"Professor!" A female call. Turning around I saw the slutty student from earlier, and she was to close for comfort. Her face hover close to mine. My cigarette fell from my mouth as I toke a step back.

"Yes." I said slowly walking backwards to my car.

"I just wanted to said how much you disappoint me." She said walking up on me. Grabbing the collar of shirt I was lifted a few inch off the ground by a girl shorter then me. I stare down at her in shock.

Pushing me against a tree the girl brought me down to her height and brought her knee up between my legs. Chills ran down my back. "I was even willing to please you before I kill you." The girl breathe. She then lick my chin. "But apparently your to good for that." I was gonna die I could see in the girls eyes.

I jerk up and scream; pain shot threw me like a bullet. Looking back down at the girl I realized her hand was stab into my stomach. Blood began to spill from out of my mouth. "Oh your just going to taste so divine." My killer said seductively, rubbing my chest with her free hand.

"Get... your FUCKING!... hands... off me BITCH!..." I said breathing heavily. The girl look up at me in shock. In her shock I push her away and fell to the ground coughing up blood.

When I heard skin ribbing, I look back up at the girl realizing she wasn't a girl anymore. With naked dog like snout that 3 horns on the tip of it nose, the skin color blood red, it look like it could walk on 2 legs standing as tall as 15ft as well as run on 4 legs perfectly, and the smell it produces made me feel sick.

Push myself off against the tree; I ran in the opposite direction of the monster. The next thing I knew; something heave landed on my back. Making my knees fail; I fell to the ground.

Blood shot out of my mouth as I hit the ground hard. Then 2 sharp object that must been the monster hands stab me between my shoulder blades. I scream in pain, and at the corner of my eye I saw the monster grab onto my neck. Spitting up more blood; I black out.

Oooooooo

I open my eyes to the sound of someone humming. A young girl who look around the age of 13, with spiked hair, and a pumpkin umbrella in one hand. Candles float all around her, as she smile down at me.

"Were am i?" I ask.

"Don't you remember what happen." The girl said with creepy smile. "Come on look at yourself." The girl said with a pout.

Looking down at myself I realize I was missing many body parts. My stomach had been rip open, my left arm rip off, my legs broken and bend in a weird way.

"Your left eye is also missing." The girl called out.

"How am I not dead yet; in fact why don't I feel pain?" I ask calmly.

"Aw, your boring I was hoping you would go crazy, or at least scream in shock." The girl pout. "You are dead, and right now you stand between death and life, and I'm here to offer you a choice. Live or die."

"Die." I said bundle.

"What, no you don't have choice your living." The girl shouted.

"You just said I did."

"I only gave you choice because I thought you'll chose to live."

"That was your mistake!"

"It doesn't matter anymore, my name Road and I'm demon."

"I could have guessed that much." I said, my head then automatically move when a sharp Candle stick flew towards my head.

"Well Allen your about to be a demon to." Road said placing a hand on my chest, I could only stare up at her as coldness began to creep up my body. The coldness soon became unbearable pain. My mind began to fog.

Oooooooo

I sat up quickly with sweat beating down my body. Grabbing my stomach I realized there was no hole. Looking down at the rest of me I saw no wounds.

"Allen are you alright." I heard Lavi call. Looking toward his direction I saw worry lit his face as well as worry lighting up Miss Lee face; who stood behind Lavi.

"What wrong?" I ask.

"Well see for yourself." Lavi said handing me a hand held mirror. Looking at myself I notice my hair was no longer reddish brown; it was white. I also had a scar over my left eye coming to a pentagram over my brow.

"What the fuck happen to my face." I said rubbing my hand over it.

"Well Allen that what I'm here to talk about." Komui said in a dangerous tone. He must have enter the room when I didn't notice. But all in all I had bad feeling.

* * *

Yea done with my first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray man

* * *

Chapter 2: Demons

"Lavi could you please leave the room for awhile." Komui ask, he stood as if he held a world of bad knews on his shoulder. His tone was deep and full seriousness.

"No Allen my friend, whatever you can tell him you can tell." Lavi said with his arms cross. Lavi must had sense Komui had bad news. We all could sense it.

"If you here the words that are only ment for Allen's ears you'll be forced to join us, while Allen has a choice."

"I don't care I'm staying." Lavi said.

Taking a deep breath, Komui pull a chair up next to the bed I sat on. "It your choice then Lavi." Komui said slowly looking at me. When we made eye contact he toke another deep breath in. "Listen carefully Allen, because after I'm done talking your going to have make a choice that'll change your life forever." Komui said, then taking another breath in he continued. "I am a part of an organization that protects the world from demons."

I kept silent as I remember the little girl who call herself a demon. Sitting up straighter I try to get more comfortable.

"Demons are creature of darkness, that bring destruction and tragedy to the human race. Yesterday day night you were kill by a lower demon, and for that I'm sorry. The fact that it snuck on our own territory without anyone knowing, is horrifying..."

"Wait... you just said Allen dead when he's sitting in front of us perfectly fine." Lavi said; I could see confusion written on his face even though he try to hide it.

"Let me finish explaining." Komui said, when he didn't here anything us he continued. "One of our own saw the demon and killed it, but it was to late for you, and it was also to late for us... you see when we first found you we though you were long gone. It was our own fault that you got bless by a demon. And now you sit in this bed no longer human, but a demon." Komui was silent for awhile, but we knew it wasn't for questions. "Walker you are a demon; while I am a hunter, right now your life is in my hands. The only reason I haven't killed yet is because I know you, and your kind heart." ... "And Allen there a war going on between demon and hunter and we need your help. So Allen you can either choose to join us, or die here now so your kind heart won't blackened."

"What the hell; it either join you or die; Allen didn't ask for this." Lavi said getting work up.

"I'll join, I already escape death once, it would be cruel to jump back into his hand so soon." I simple stated.

"No Allen well find another way; you don't have to join these monsters." Lavi said grabbing onto my hand. Looking over at Miss Lee, I saw that her cheek were flushed. Without realizing it Lavi had call her a monster.

Shaking my hands out of his grip, I rolled my eyes to show him how annoying he was being. "Why shouldn't I join, your already in the group of monster." I said reminding him. His eye widen like he just remember.

"Well you to don't have to work today, so my lovely Lenalee will show around Black Order." Komui said back to his usual annoying sister complex self.

"Why would we need a tour when we work here." Lavi said like Komui was an idiot.

"No silly not the college, he means what hidden underneath it." Lenalee said almost back to her usual self.

"Thank you my darling lovely sister, I leave the rest to you." Komui said leaving the room, which I noticed to be the medical room, the students use to practice on dummies.

Getting up I noticed my left arm was completely black and as hard as a rock. Both Lavi and I stare at it in shock.

"Oh brother forgot to mention the arm. Well I'll tell you... to hold back you demon self brother cut off you arm and replace it with a bless weapon called an innocence." Miss Lee said, but in truth we heard to about were she said my arm was cut off.

"What crazy person would cut off a perfectly good arm and replace it with a robotic one." I said.

"I know right, now you'll never be a sports star because everyone would think your cheating." Lavi cried.

"Shut up both of you." Miss Lee said hitting us both in the back of the head.

"Oh no Miss Lee just hit a teaher." I said holding the back of my head.

Lenalee blush, "don't call me miss Lee anymore ok, both of you." Lenalee said. "And sorry... May we go."

Both Lavi and I nodded our heads and then follow Lenalee who left the room.

"Hey Lenalee." I said testing it out. "Did your brother also scar my face?" I asked.

"Um no, you demon creater Mark you, I suppose it your very own demon signature." Lenalee said entering the school's library.

"Are we here to check out a book?" Lavi ask sarcastically as we follow Lenalee to the back of the library. She ignore Lavi, which very few could do.

Pulling one of the books from a shelf, a secrete entrances was open in the bookcase.

"What if someone else had pull that book?" Lavi ask.

"Well it a finger printed scan so the entrance wouldn't open." Lenalee said walking inside. The spiral staircase lit up the farther down we went.

Oo0

Getting into my car, I lit a cigarette; not forgetting the one I lost earlier. The tour around the Black Order underground base took 4 hours. I was so glad when it was over; Lavi was like a squirrel who couldn't shut up. I'm thankful for some of the questions he had asked, but sometimes I just wanted to rip his mouth off.

Getting out of my car after a 5 minute drive I headed towards my small rented town house. Unlocking my door, I swung my door open welcoming myself home.

As I step inside my eyes widen and my cigarette fell out of my mouth as I laid eye on a snitch from Harry Potter.

"What the..." and apparently this snitch had a mouth, and it bit me on my nose.

* * *

Yeah second chapter done.

Thank you for all those who review, favorite, and follow.

Keep reviewing please!


	3. Chapter 3: Tim

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

* * *

Chapter 3: Tim

Breathing hard I press against my bedroom door, bouncing up every now in then. What the hell going on.

5 minutes before.

After getting bitten by the sharp teeth snitch, I had slapped it to the ground . Thinking that problem was gone, I then head towards my kitchen.

But before I got there, I came to a stop. I felt something warm on my back. Turning around slowly, I saw that the snitch had gotten a lot bigger. Seeing it bear it's teeth I did the most logical thing I could thing of, so I ran.

Running up the 26 flights of stairs that led t o my bed room. Which I practically flew into. Slamming my door shut, I lock it, and press my self against the hard wood, breathing hard.

Looking around my room I look for a weapon I could fight the fat snitch with. Instead, I spotted a letter on my bed. Making sure the door would hold, I went to letter.

Picking it up, I frown when I saw it was from Cross. Ripping it open, I found several bills. More debt I guess. Finding the letter in the mess of paper I pull it out.

And read:

Dear Idiot Apprentice,

I didn't want to stay long, so, I wrote you a letter. You may not remember, but, when you were little, I had a golden golem named Timcampy. He doesn't need to be fed, but he will steal your food.

From, Cross

I really hate that man, he not only left a monster in my house, but, he gave me more of his debt to pay off, and a crappy letter.

Hearing the golem still banging at the door, I got a sick feeling. Was I suppose to take care of that thing?

I let my head fall, it was better to deal with it now, instead of being trapped in my room all night. Walking towards my door I unlocked it, and I swung it open.

"Timcapy." I said as the fat golden gol em tried to wriggle itself inside the door. After a minute of watching, I towards the golden golem I place my hand on it head. "Tim just get smaller." I laughed. But I was shocked when it actually did what I asked. But now in a smaller size, it head butted me, making me fall to the ground. Well, I guess I deserved that.

Tim didn't do anything , just fly in front of me before deciding that it'll just rest on my head. I guess taking care of him wouldn't be so bad.

That what I thought before dinner arrived.

* * *

Keep reviewing!

Beta Reader:inuyashamunkey


	4. Chapter 4: Halfling

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

* * *

Chapter: Halfling

Tyki's P.O.V

"Tyki! Tyki!" Road shouted barging into the room.

Ignoring her, I continue to read the news paper that still held the bloody finger prints of it's last owner.

"Tyki!" Putting down the paper before Road could crush it, I stare up at the elder demon.

"What happened to your toy?" I ask, seeing the pout on her face as I put the paper down. I knew she was going to tell me what was wrong, but to move things along I had to ask.

"His name is Allen, and those stupid hunters took him." Road said jumping into my lap.

"Is he dead?" I ask curious about the new demon.

"No, but the humans did block me from contacting him." Road said touching her heart; then she looked up at me with big puppy eyes.

Letting my head fall back I rubbed my hand through my hair. "If the hunter got him and he's not dead yet, they must need him for something, or it's a trap to lure you in. Either way it would be dangerous to go after him, you would be walking right into the hunters territory." I said as bluntly as I could.

"But I want him!" Road shouted.

Scratching my head, I lit myself a cigarette.

* * *

Allen's P.O.V

Silences ring in my ears as I lay in my bed, it was 5 o'clock on a Monday morning, and I have not had a wink of sleep. In fact, I wasn't even tired; just annoyed that I couldn't go to sleep.

Sitting up, I decide that I was sick and tired of staring up at my crack ceiling. Tim laid right next to me, or sat. I couldn't tell with his round shape.

Sliding off my bed, I stood up and stretched. It was still too early to get ready for work, so, I put on my sweat pants, and a loose t-shirt so I could be comfortable for my morning run.

Tim who apparently wasn't asleep flew to the top of my head to sit, as I walking out the door.

"Allen!" I heard a familiar voice that sounded shocked. Turning away from my door, I saw Foe staring up at me. She was my neighbor, and she was walking her dog Sammo who was staring intently above my head. I felt Tim growl .

"Are you being bullied, Allen?" Fou ask grabbing my arm and forcing me to look into her eyes.

"No, this was just a fun joke played by my coworkers." I said, it couldn't be helped that I had to lie about how my appearance has changed.

"Allen that's being bullied." Fou said grabbing onto my arms tighter.

"Don't worry about it, what's done is done." I said laughing softly, and easing her hands off me.

"I guess." She said biting her lip, and letting go of me.

"So, how's your brother Bak?" I ask nonchalantly changing the subject. Bak was Fou's older brother as well as one of my co-workers, and as a high school student, Fou did really well in taking care of him.

"As useless as usual, but now he breaks into hives more often since he has a major crush on some girl name Lenalee."

If I had been drinking something it would have been sprayed all over poor Fou. I already knew Bak was a brilliant idiot, but I never guess he was that much of an idiot to go after Lenalee.

"That must be hard." I said kindly.

"Yeah, plus he's such a wimp. So it makes it hard to ask him for help, because I will pretty much be beating the living shit out him." Fou said crossing her arms. Fou did lots of sports and clubs at her school like boxing, karate, martial arts, soccer and etc., and she love it. So practicing to be the best at it wasn't to shocking... besides the part were she thinks that beating the living shit out of her brother was considered practicing.

"Well if you ever needed help training you could just call." I said with a smile.

"Thank you." Fou said blushing slightly. "Well I gotta walk Sammo before I go to school, so, bye." Fou said rushing past me, dragging Sammo with her.

I held in my laugh as I watch the saggy grey hair Briard (breed of dog) continued to let it's master drag as he stare up at Tim.

Turning away from them, I check my watch, it was already 6. Seeing that there was no time to run, I went back inside to get ready for work.

...

Lighting up my third cigarette in a row, I was exhausted. I thought since I was in a questions and theories class, I would be used to answering a lot of questions even if they were the same questions I had received from my last class. I even change up my story, but the questions were still the same.

What's so god damn interesting about a white hair guy with a scar over his eye. Thank god I cover my left hand with a glove, only a few people noticed it.

"Allen?" I heard Miranda ask. looking around, I saw her hiding behind the corner of the gym. Miranda Lotto, she was a nice girl and a great teacher, but if I had to describe her in one word, I would have said suicidal. I didn't know if Miranda was abused as a child or very sheltered, but either way, she was very easy to get to. Her students call her a zombie, and the teachers bully her for some unknown reason. I was one of her few friends.

"Yes it's me." I said smiling a welcoming smile. As she walked out from her hiding place, I felt the wind shift. My heart beat raced I turn around putting my left arm in front of my face.

i heard metal clash as I stare up at a Japanese man with long hair. If I didn't see him up close, I would have thought he was a girl.

I heard Miranda fall to her knees and start whimpering. She couldn't handle much.

I began to focus back on the girly brat as he presses more weight against my arm. What the hell was this guy's problem. All of sudden attacking an innocent person.

The guy lifts his katana away from before swinging it back. Chills ran down my back as I suddenly realized what I had to do. Grabbing my left arm I yank it and watch it turn into a huge sword. Less then a second later, I was blocking the guy's katana. His killing intent seemed to burn through my skin as he glares down at me.

"Kanda!Stop it!" I heard a familiar voice call, but I wasn't stupid enough to look away from the man.

When someone hit the back of Kanda head, I jump back beside Miranda. "Kanda I said stop." Lenalee said hold a clipboard at the ready. "Allen is a member of Black Order." Lenalee called.

"Che, a demon is a demon." Kanda said, but he turns his back on me and walks away.

Lenalee held a worried look on her face as she walks toward me. "Allen. Miranda are you alright?" Lenalee said as she helps Miranda up. I still had my sword out, as I slowly try to calm down.

Standing up straighter I took a deep breath in. My sword became my arm again.

"Allen are you alright?" Miranda and Lenalee said together.

Smiling a soft smile I said "I'm fine." They both look at me with worry but let it go.

"Well Allen my brother wants to see you in his office." Lenalee said.

Looking at both Lenalee and Miranda a question pops in my head . "Is Miranda apart of Black Order too?"

"Yes." Lenalee said with a smile. Scratching my head, Tim popped himself up and out of my shirt, as I began to walk towards Komui's office. Lenalee looked at him with curiosity but didn't ask any questions.

Less then 5 minutes later, I had arrived at Komui's office. Luckily, he was awake, but the first thing he spotted was Tim.

"Cross." He said with complete shock. "You know Cross." Komui said standing up from his seat.

"Yes. he was my guardian." I said stepping back. "How do you know him?"

"Well Allen, Cross is a powerful general for the Black Order, and he once was considered a teacher here, but that only lasted a week." Komui said pausing. "Allen, if Cross was your guardian, how do not know about demons. I mean, Cross is a hunter as well as a halfling."

Thinking back, I had never seen or heard about demons. Unless you consider the little kids cartoons. Then something crossed my mind. "Halfling."

"Yes, Cross is a half demon, half human." Komui said, and burst out laughing. I always knew that man was a demon, but to find out that he was only a half a demon made me laugh.

Komui looked at me in shock and Lenalee and Miranda look worried. "I'm sorry, but finding out that master was actually a demon just seemed perfectly fitting."i said with a big smile.

"Well I know what you mean, and the fact that that man could have customized of a child is just horrible." Komui said "and if your interested in halfling we have another one working here, as well as a quarter demon. You already know the quarter demon his name is Alistair Krory." I smile at the mention of my friends name, it seems like a lot of people I know work for Black Order. "And the halfling's name is Yuu Kanda." I began to cough. I guess all halfling are Bastards.

Tim, tired of being hidden inside my shirt rested on top of my head. "So what did you call me out for?" I ask.

"Well..." hearing the door behind me open I turn around and saw Lavi and Kanda walk in. "Allen, Lavi, and Kanda I'm sending you on a mission."

Turning my head back quickly I heard my neck crack. "No!"

Beta Reader: inuyashamunkey


End file.
